Enrolment Test for the Cosmos Universities
The examinations for the Cosmos Universities are the greatest event for all mankind in the universe. The most top-notch geniuses are selected and the entire process would be broadcasted live. You'll need to go through many levels of selection, and each student would only have one chance. Once you fail, you'll be completely eliminated. In order to become the true victors, strength, luck, intelligence... Every factor is essential. Therefore, this examination is also called the insane college examinations! Description and Rules Based on the tests from the latest technology, we've discovered over 1,000 extraterrestrial races in the Milky Way Galaxy. The laws in the universe are that of the dark laws of the jungle. These extraterrestrial races threaten humanity's existence. Candidates will be sent to interstellar battlefields, make to kill each other, and then the final victor will emerge. The examinations will go on for a total of three months. You'll be experiencing all sorts of difficult and harsh environments. Thus, you must grasp every second and progress rapidly! Once you fail, you'll be completely eliminated and you might even face the dangers of death. Only those who can fight their way through are the geniuses that are required by mankind! They'll obtain the opportunity to continue studying and improve themselves in the Cosmos Universities. There is a total of three rounds: # Interstellar Debarkation Battle # Interstellar Warfare Battle # Elites Ranking Battle Teams * Feng Lin team - Feng Lin, Yana, Aris, Yi and Su Li * Five Elements team * Japanese team - Abe Genmei, Koshiro Hattori * Combat Race team * Paladin team First Round - Interstellar Debarkation Battle The mission for this exam is an Interstellar Debarkation Battle. Your mission is to attack and occupy a new life planet and seize the things the Interstellar Cultivation Association set as targets for you. There are over a million exam candidates. This means that there are over 200,000 teams. Every hundred teams will form into a group. We will send each group to different locations of the planet. Only five teams would be qualified to pass the first exam, the others would be directly eliminated. The team in the first place can directly pass this exam while the other four have to fight the second Interstellar Debarkation Battle. After three times, if they still cannot get the first place and pass the exam, they would also be eliminated. Description and Rules The Cultivation Association discovered a brand new spiritual qi planet. Within there are great amounts of rare spirit minerals called spirit crystals. What all candidates need to do is to seize the highest-grade spirit crystal from the people of the planet. This spirit crystal is known as the 'spirit crystal bead'. Once this item is seized, the aboriginals of the planet would no longer have any strength to resist and can be easily subdued by us. You have a total of ten days. During this period, the Cultivation Association will send you supplies silently by airdrop. However, resources are limited. All will have to seize what you can for yourselves. 1st Round Result Second Round - Interstellar Warfare Battle Final Round - Elites Ranking Battle Final Rankings Trivia * In the midst of a desperate situation Feng Lin managed to turn the tables and lead his team to victory in the first round.Chapter 283 * Feng Lin was recruited advance from Great Wall University and did not need to go through the next stages of the entrance exam.Chapter 289 Reference Category:Quests Category:Event